


The Quiet Game

by Scandalmuss



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Fluff, Long suffering Percival, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy, Roxy and Percival are excited to finally have a night off to go to London's latest club Atlantis. But whoever fails at The Quiet Game, instantly has to buy the first round. And there are no rules as to what you can and can't do to get a person to break...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I've still got to write the final chapter in Fresh but the idea for this one wouldn't leave me alone.

Eggsy jogged down the steps from his Kingsman-issued home. He’d kissed both his mum and Daisy on the cheek before he left and subtly tried to tell his mum that she shouldn’t wait up for him. With raised eyebrows and a smirk, she had smacked his arm on the way out of their house, telling him to be careful.

 

He grinned when he saw Percival’s sleek vehicle waiting out in front. The plan had been in place for almost two weeks now; Percy’s, Roxy’s and Eggsy’s schedule finally lined up to where all three of them had the weekend off. All they had to do was pick up Roxy at the shop and then they’d be off to Atlantis.

 

Atlantis was the newest bar to pop up in downtown London. Or, actually, pop down. It was two massive underground levels, the main level was strictly a bar but it overlooked the incredible dance floor beneath it. LED screens were set up along the walls, most projecting a lively underwater city, the others just showed different sets of colours, gently fading in and out.

 

Eggsy had heard about it from Jamal and after a successful trial run with his mates (and a wicked hangover later), he immediately told Roxy about it. Roxy had been desperate for a reprieve from work. She’d been sighing loudly and explaining her excitement to Percival when he’d asked if he could join. Roxy had stared at him like he’d grown a second head. Percival was a notorious bad dancer and the addition of alcohol could not make it better. But, both she and Eggsy agreed that if anything, it would be one hell of a laugh for all three of them so Percival was then added to the roster. All of them were romantically unattached, even though Roxy warned Eggsy that grinding on a stranger would not make his crush on Harry Hart disappear, he’d shushed her quickly and attempted to change the subject. He’d tried to explain how good it would be for Percy to get out as he hadn’t done much socialising since James’ death. Roxy couldn’t have argued with that if she tried so she let the Harry topic drop as well.

 

Eggsy slid into the backseat, “Hey Percy!”

 

Percival looked at him in the rearview mirror, “Why the hell aren’t you sitting in the front?!”

 

Eggsy did up his seatbelt and grinned, “Rox called shotgun earlier today so I’m backseat bound.”

 

“Hmm, well on that note, please do not lift my keys off me at Atlantis to bring some stranger into the back seat of my freshly cleaned car.”

 

“Oi! That’s offensive!” Eggsy whined, “If anything, we’d fuck in the front seat!” he beamed.

 

Percival turned around a levelled a glare at him, “Oh fuck off, Unwin.”

 

“You love it.” He lightly shoved Percival’s shoulders, “Come on! Let’s go get Rox!! I need to started drinking and dancing!”

  


…..

Eggsy watched the busy London streets pass by as Percival zipped through traffic to get to the shop. He brushed down his jeans, making sure none of JB’s fur was present. He’d gone with his obscenely tight black jeans and his favourite black v-neck sweater.  Roxy had begged him not to wear his winged sneakers so he was in proper oxfords (minus the blade in the toe). He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and after a brief struggle trying to get it out, he saw that Roxy had texted him.

 

 **R** : Dressed to the nines, I hope?

 

 **E** : Obviously, luv. There ain’t a hint of Jeremy Scott on me right now. I’m even wearing that linen sweater you brought me back from NY.

 

 **R** : The one that’s kind of see through in the right light?

 

 **E** : You fucking know it, bruv!

 

 **R** : Lord help us all. Btw, I’ve got a rather lovely ensemble going on as well.

 

 **E** : Of course you do, I’d expect nothing but the best on my girl!

 

 **R** : I think you’ll like my accessory the most.

 

Eggsy grinned at his phone. He was never sure how she did it, but she always had some fun thing to bring on their nights out. Last time it was a bra filled with wine. They’d both nearly collapsed in an alleyway, giggling hysterically while trying to drink from her bra. He was excited to see what she had this time.

 

 **E** : Cannot. Fucking. Wait.

 

It was a few more minutes of driving through London’s streets to get to Savile Row, all the while, Eggsy regaling Percival with the wine bra story. They pulled up in front of the shop and Eggsy texted Roxy to let her know they were there. Percival was in the midst of confirming that Eggsy would not be bringing a stranger back to the car when there was a knock on his window. He turned and burst out laughing at the stupid face Roxy was making at him. He lowered his window, “You called shotgun! Get in the front!”

 

She lowered her head into the car a bit, “Okay, you’re not allowed to freak out. Just be cool okay?”

 

Eggsy scoffed at her, “When am I not cool?!”

 

Roxy bit her lip and grinned, “When something like this happens-” she stepped aside and called out to someone leaving the shop, “Harry! You’ll be in the backseat with Eggsy!”

 

Eggsy panicked and stared at Roxy, “ _The fuck!_ ” he hissed.

 

She just slid into the front seat and shrugged her shoulders, “I told you you’d like my _“accessory”_!”

 

He glared at her murderously, “Rox, I swear to god-” Just then the door opened and Eggsy caught a whiff of Harry’s cologne. He briefly shut his eyes to enjoy the scent.

 

Harry smoothly got into the back seat and shut the door. It took everything in Eggsy’s being to not drool over the man next to him. Harry had forgone a bespoke suit and just gone with black trousers and a criminally under buttoned white shirt. He’d even traded in his tortoiseshell specs for a pair of thin black ones. Eggsy stifled a groan as Harry apologized for making them late.

 

“S’ okay, mate,” he squeaked out.

 

Harry turned to look at Eggsy and smiled, “I do hope it’s okay that I’m coming along. I know you’ve been planning this for a few weeks and I’d hate to be a bother.”

 

Eggsy shook his head emphatically and tried to reign in his voice, “Arthur, you need a break as much as we do. It’s okay,” he smiled, hoping Harry couldn’t see the blush rising on his cheeks.

 

“Much appreciated, Eggsy,” he grinned, patting Eggsy on the knee.

 

Throwing his head up to stare at the roof of the car, he swallowed down another traitorous sound and nodded again, “Not a problem.”

 

“I hear they’ve got quite a selection of imported beers. I’ve been looking forward to finding a rather devilish IPA from Argentina. I hope they have it!”

 

Roxy turned around slightly so she could face them both, “Well, while you’re finding rare beers, we’ll be on the dance floor, right Eggs?”

 

“We’ll be crushing it.”

 

“Oi!” Percival objected, “I’ll be dancing too!”

 

Harry snorted, trying to stop himself from laughing. Roxy patted Percival’s knee, “Of course darling, we know that.” She turned back to glare at Harry, chastising him for laughing, “You won’t mind watching the table for us, will you?”

 

“It’s the least I could do, Lancelot.” Harry noted another stern stare, “My apologies. Of course, Roxy.” He sighed and looked out the window, “I could do with a bit of mind-numbing people watching anyways. Work has been madness-”

 

“Nope!” Eggsy called out as Percival started to drive, “Work is not allowed to be talked about once the vehicle has started moving!”

 

“It’s a work-free zone!” they all chorused with the exception of Harry.

“Right, well I can get on board with that.” He clapped his hands together, “What kind of music are they likely to play?”

 

It was Percival’s turn to snort to hide his laughter, “Not likely anything either of us are set to recognize, Harry. I’m just looking for a beat to dance to and today’s music certainly does offer that.”

 

Roxy cocked her head, “ _Today’s music?_ Oh Percy, you’re such a little old man.” She reached over and pinched his cheeks, “And I love you for it.”

 

Percival shoved her hand away and half-heartedly glared at her, “Let’s just play the Quiet Game on the way to the club.”

 

Roxy and Eggsy immediately shut up because they knew that the person who broke first had to buy the first round. They sometimes had to resort to dirty tactics to get someone to break. The most infamous one to date was when Percy had literally stuck his tongue in Roxy’s ear. After shouting at him in a creative use of the english language, she fully smacked him in the face. Knowing all of this gave them an unfair advantage against Harry and Eggsy just KNEW that Harry would have the damnedest time shutting up so he was most likely to break first; with or without a dirty trick.

 

Harry looked over at Eggsy quizzically. He was pretending to not know the rules about the Quiet Game simply to make them think he’d be buying the first round. He looked around at each of them and decided that he’d have the most success breaking Eggsy. Harry looked forward as his hand casually rested on Eggsy’s knee. He felt Eggsy tense up but he still didn’t say anything. Harry could feel Eggsy’s eyes on him. His hand moved up a bit further, Eggsy still not saying a word; Harry finally turned his head to meet eyes with his young protege. Eggsy’s eyes were filled with mild panic and something else Harry couldn’t figure out. Harry grinned wolfishly as if to say, _“Out of the two of us, you’re going to lose.”_

 

Eggsy figured it out immediately and his panic stricken look turned into a challenging glare. He leaned back in his seat with his arms behind his head. He stretched out his legs, causing him to slouch a bit and for Harry’s hand to creep up higher without his doing.

 

Now it was Harry who had panic in his eyes. He was teasing Eggsy because he figured the young man would be so repulsed by an old man attempting to feel him up but Eggsy was actually welcoming it at this point,  _Cheeky bugger._

 

Harry was starting to question the walls he’d always had up around Eggsy. Of course he’d been attracted to the young man almost instantly but in the exact same moment, he felt incredibly guilty because this was Lee Unwin’s son and Harry most certainly shouldn’t have had the feelings he did about Eggsy. They’d known each other for nearly two years now. Harry had always boxed up his feelings about Eggsy and crushed them down with single malt whiskey. But with his hand currently resting very high on a muscular thigh, his feelings were rushing to the surface and he was bound to say something he’d regret.

 

He caught Eggsy’s eye again and the tart had the gall to wink at him. If Harry took his hand off now, Eggsy would claim victory and Harry would slouch down in his seat, knowing that he’d been bested by his protege. Suddenly, this was about more than buying the first round of drinks.  Harry glowered at Eggsy’s presumptuous attitude and squeezed his thigh possessively, causing Eggsy’s determined stare to waiver. Harry paid close attention to the rapid rise and fall of Eggsy’s chest. He batted his eyelashes sweetly and turned to face the front of the vehicle again, still squeezing and releasing Eggsy’s thigh at random.

 

Eggsy’s eyes narrowed at Harry. If this was just some kind of game to him, then Eggsy could raise the stakes easily, but Harry could’ve done almost anything to get Eggsy to break, yet he went with something that could get filthy very quickly. That was what was stopping Eggsy from just climbing into Harry’s lap to end this and break Harry’s silence. Firstly, he’d get way too much enjoyment out of finally sitting in the man’s lap and was certain that he’d get hard almost instantly. Secondly, Harry wasn’t shying away from any of this. Did that mean he was actually interested in Eggsy in that way?

 

Eggsy stared ahead and rubbed his eyes mindlessly. It couldn’t mean Harry was interested. He’d just been a spy longer than Eggsy had been alive and he’d obviously figured out how fiercely Eggsy fucking pined for him so of course he chose this way to make Eggsy crack. He silently chuckled to himself at his own joke.

 

Harry felt Eggsy shake and looked over to see the young man’s shoulders moving as if he were laughing. His heart dropped into his stomach a little. So Eggsy wasn’t repulsed by him, but he found it laughable. _Christ._ This was bordering on embarrassing now. Harry almost lifted his hand off of Eggsy’s thigh when he looked over at the young man.

 

Eggsy was looking down at Harry’s hovering hand and then back up to Harry himself. Eggsy suddenly felt confused at the vulnerable look on Harry’s face. Then his epiphany unexpectedly smacked him right in the face. The look Harry was giving him was one of a person who had realized that they’d gone too far and that their cards were all on the table. Harry must’ve assumed that Eggsy’s laughter was directed at him. Eggsy opened his mouth to say something but then remembered The Quiet Game. His actions would need to speak for him now. He took Harry’s hand off his thigh and shook his head at Harry’s panicked look. He swiftly undid his seatbelt and scooted closer to Harry; he leaned up and straddled the older man’s thighs.

 

Eggsy let his hands rest on Harry’s shoulders. Harry’s hands were firmly against his own thighs. He looked up at Eggsy and tried to decipher his expression. This was apparently no longer a game. Eggsy looked so open and genuine that Harry cautiously brought his hands to rest on Eggsy’s hips. The young man smiled broadly and bit his bottom lip. When Harry’s eyes tracked that motion, Eggsy’s smile got wider and he leaned down to bump his nose against Harry’s.

 

Sighing quietly, Harry stared into the bright green eyes current acquainting themselves with his dark chocolate brown ones. He looked up at Eggsy, silently asking for confirmation; his face breaking out into a ridiculous grin once Eggsy nodded and rested his hand over Harry’s heart.

 _This was an unexpected turn of events_ , Harry thought. He’d planned on joining the trio for a few drinks and then spending the night agonizing over watching Eggsy dance with strangers. He’d barely seen the boy in nearly three weeks and had been looking forward to what Merlin had crudely described as A Fun Night Out (Before The Most Pathetic Wank Of Your Life). But this? This was more than Harry could have ever imagined. He brought his hand up to cup Eggsy’s cheek.

 

Eggsy took that as his cue to lean in further and just as their lips brushed together, the car came to a jolting stop.

 

“ARE YOU TAKING THE PISS?!” Percival screamed as he glared in his rearview mirror.

 

Roxy spun around quickly to see what the fuss was about and grinned madly at Eggsy, who was in a most compromising position with their boss.

 

Eggsy let go of Harry and pointed at Percival, “HA! First round’s on Percy!” he shouted triumphantly.

 

Harry froze for a moment, unsure if Eggsy had just successfully played him as well or if this was real.

 

As if reading his thoughts, the young man in his lap turned back to face him quickly, “I’m not fakin’, Harry,” he said reassuringly.

 

Harry exhaled sharply, completely unaware that he’d been holding his breath. Eggsy’s body shoved against him from the force of a punch given by someone in the front seat.

 

“It’s about bloody time!” Roxy exclaimed, “Now Percival, start the fucking car again and let’s get to the bar!” she slapped the dash to make her point.

 

Percival grumbled and revved the engine, “No fucking in the back seat, Unwin. We had a deal!”

 

Harry pulled himself away from Eggsy’s warm mouth for barely a second to utter, “I will personally _buy_ you a new fucking car, Alastair. Just shut up and drive.”

 

Percival sighed loudly and glared at the road ahead. So not only did he have to pay for the first round of outrageously-priced drinks and probably get his backseat dry cleaned, he now also owed Roxy fifty quid for losing the bet on if Harry and Eggsy ever got their shit together and started dating.

 

“This is the last time we play The Quiet Game,” he muttered. He heard Eggsy’s voice pop up from the backseat.

 

“Mate, hate to break it to you but I ain’t plannin’ on bein’ quiet, ever again!” The last word turned into a moan as Harry nibbled at his neck.

Percival rolled his eyes,  _This fucking game,_  “Never. Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It was supposed to be a short piece but apparently that wasn't the kind of day I was having. XOXOXOX 
> 
> As always, I'm Scandalmuss on Tumblr!


End file.
